Pretty Little Wizard's Shouldn't Keep Secrets!
by StarryNightsWrite
Summary: Alex has been receiving some notes from someone who knows all her secrets and could ruin her life. Who is this mysterious person who signs with the name -A? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or anything of that sort. I used an idea from the Pretty Little Liars Series, by Sara Shepard. Wizards Of Waverly place characters belong to Disney Channel!**

**Chapter 1: The First Message**

Alex Russo and her best friend Harper quietly talked in the bustling hallways at school. They laughed at Gigi and her friends as they walked the hallways bald, all because of them. "Oh, gosh. Harper, look!" Alex said excitedly. Harper turned her head and looked towards where Alex was staring.

"Oh, you mean Dean!" Harper exclaimed loudly. She had a huge smile on her face. Alex glared at her.

"No, not Dean, the trash can next to him. Of course, Dean! Could you have said it any louder!?" Alex said. Harper frowned. They saw Dean casually make his way over to them.

Dean smiled. "Hey, Russo! Hey, Harper!" Alex stood frozen and dazed at his smile. She fiddled with her fingers and tried to smile. She straightened her hair a bit, and then tried to find her voice.

"H-Hi, Dean!" Alex said finally. She could feel her heart beating restlessly, and there was lump in her throat.

"What's up?" He said. He leaned against the lockers. Alex gave Harper a look and Harper tried not to laugh.

"Nice… Pencil!" Alex said. She immediately scolded herself.

Dean gave her a baffled look. "Okay, thanks? I'll see you guys later. I gotta get to class."

Alex whimpered. "I can't believe I said that! Ugh, why does this always happen to ME?!"

Harper smiled dreamily, "Let's talk about something waaaay more interesting! Justin!"

Alex's nose crinkled up. "Justin, ew. He's not even close to…" She started before she looked at her watch. "Ugh, the bell's going to ring in like a minute. Let's go! I don't want Mr. Malloy yelling at us again."

They walked hurriedly and sat down. Alex stared up at the board as Mr. Malloy said hello to everyone and wrote a problem on the board. She felt her phone vibrate and sneakily opened it: _New Message. _She glanced at Harper, but she was busily jotting things down in her notebook. _Okaaaay, I wonder who's texting me…_ Alex clicked the read message button and stared at her phone in disbelief:

_Hey, Alex! How was your conversation with Dean? Wasn't it just magical?_

_After all, you should know a thing or two about Magic, right! –Love, A_

Alex's breathe caught in her throat. She felt her pulse beat rapidly. This person was obviously joking, right? It had to be a misunderstanding. She checked the number, but it was blocked. "Who are you?" Alex said as she typed back. In a matter of seconds another text appeared.

_Awww, Alex! Why would I tell you who I am?_

_That would ruin all the fun, wouldn't it? _

_Watch out 'Russo'! –XOXO, A._

Alex could feel her heart pound inside her chest. She didn't know what to think at the moment. First off, how could anyone know her secret? Harper… no, she wouldn't do something like that, would she? "MISS RUSSO!" There was a shout.

Everyone turned to stare at Alex. Alex's head snapped up, and she slid her phone into her pocket swiftly. "W-what?" She stuttered. Mr. Malloy stood there, looking annoyed. Someone snickered and giggles could be heard: Gigi and her friends.

"I asked you what the properties of this wave are." He said. Alex felt heat rush to her cheeks. She had no idea what was going on, and worst of all, people were staring at her.

"Uh, the properties of that wave, Mr. Malloy, are simple. Um, there's the thing and the other thing…" Alex tried desperately.

Mr. Malloy rolled his eyes. "People! This is literally second grade science. What is wrong with you guys?"

Alex winced. Finally, after a terrible day at school, she came home. She sulked down into the couch and rubbed her eyes. Just then, the door to her home opened. Justin, her 'wonderful' brother, walked in. Alex jumped up. "It was you! I knew it! I'm not stupid."

Justin stared at her annoyed and confused. "Yeah, okay, I admit it. I am Mom and Dad's favorite."

Alex glared at him. "Don't you give me that innocent little… ugh! You sent it! Didn't you! Admit it."

Justin sat down and set his bag down along with him. "Look, Alex. Are you okay? What are you talking about?" Alex looked at him. His face was honestly confused. It seemed like it couldn't have been him…

"Ha! Just kidding! I got you!" She said. She felt so stupid. Justin would never be _that_ clever! "Okay, well I'm just gonna… go!"

Just then, another beep came from her phone. Alex nervously opened the text message.

_I wonder what Justin would think if he found out about the thoughts you've been having! _

_Naughty, naughty! Xoxo- A_

AU: How'd you like it? Feel free to leave a review. Ooooh, who's A?! ;] And, what are Alex's big secret(s)?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Alex steadied herself, feeling her body tremble. Her throat felt parched and she looked at Justin who gave her a weird look. "Alex, what's wrong with you?" Justin said. Alex kept going, until she reached her room. She shut the door. She sat on her full bed, the soft, blue blanket cradling her.

Her phone rang, the familiar ring tone played. Alex wanted to cry, but she reached for her phone hesitantly. "H-hello?"

"Alex! Hey!" Harper's cheerful voice sang through the phone. Alex breathed a sigh of relief, and cleared her throat. She lay down on her bed and stared at her ceiling.

"Hey, Harper, what's up?" Alex said.

"Nothing really, calling to check up on you. You looked out of it during science today…" Harper said. Alex rubbed her eyes.

She coughed. "Oh, that. Yeah, I was just, dazing. Has there been anything weird going on lately?"

Harper frowned. "Weird as in… What?"

Alex sighed. "Never mind, I'm just tired. I need some sleep or some time to chill out. Hey, we still going to the amusement park thing..?"

Harper's voice immediately perked up. Alex smiled. "Yeah, can't wait! It's going to be soooo much fun. Maybe Dean will come too? We could get a bunch of people to go, just like last time at the restaurant!"

Alex groaned. She remembered the last time at the restaurant. Riley, the stupid Spanish speaking elf, the chocolate, that was a mess that Alex wasn't looking forward to reliving. "Yeah, well. I guess I'll talk to you later. I'm probably going to get something to eat and watch some TV."

"'Kay, I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Harper said. Alex closed her phone and got up slowly to go downstairs. She went to the kitchen and pulled out her fruit salad she made earlier. She sat down and ate, thinking.

"Obviously, this A person knows every little secret… What the heck am I going to do??" Alex thought. She played with her salad before taking a bit out of the sliced apples.

"Alex, mija!" She heard. She looked up to see her mom and dad had finally come back from shopping. Her mom carried one bag, while her dad carried three.

"God, these things are heavy! I am never going shopping again." Her dad, Jerry said. Alex laughed.

"Hey guys." She said. Max came through the door and flipped onto the couch. "So, what'd you get Mom?"

"Oh just some stuff. Not a lot."

Jerry's eyes widened. "'Not a lot?' What the heck?"

Her mom shot him a glare. "So how was your day?" Alex swallowed a piece of fruit and thought about what to say. Should she tell her? They would certainly freak out. No… she couldn't. They'd probably blame it on her. They'd think it was her fault and that she leaked it or did magic carelessly.

"Good, I guess." She threw the plastic bowl away and sat down on the sofa to watch TV with Max.

Her phone beeped. Alex slipped it in her phone and saw it was another text message.

_Alex, head's up. Justin might found out soon about just how_

_Much 'admiration' you have for him. Unhealthy, admiration! Yikes,_

_It's going to be interesting! Maybe if you're nice, I could spare you!-A_

Alex wanted to sit and cry. Her heart raced. She put her pocket in her phone and ran upstairs. She knocked on Justin's door and walked in. "Justin… Hi." She said. She saw he was strumming his guitar on his bed. He looked up at her. His green eyes twinkled in the sun light.

"Hey?" He said. He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Look, if anyone says anything to you about me… It's a joke, 'Kay?! Don't believe everything you here…"

Justin strummed his guitar again. "Sure, I guess. Did you fail another test or something and you don't want Mom and Dad to find out?" He said questioningly.

"Gosh, you are such a dork. Everything has to do something with school doesn't it?" Truthfully, talking to Justin, her heart raced and danced uncontrollably.

Alex sat in his desk. She took her phone out and put it on his desk, there were no new text messages, thank goodness. "So you writing a new song?"

Justin shrugged. "Yeah, trying."

Alex sighed. "Okay, well I guess I'll go now." She shut his door and breathed a sigh of relief. It was getting late and she decided to go to bed. She washed her face and changed into her favorite pajamas from Hollister. She turned her light off and lay down in her bed. Little did she know that the next day would change her life.

_The Next Day!_

Alex got up. It was Saturday, and she had no school. She looked around for her phone. She panicked. "Where is it?" She thought. She looked on her dresser, in her drawers. Where did she put it!? That's when she stepped out of her room to see Justin staring at her, her phone in his hand, with the texts from A opened in his hand. Alex gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Justin stared at her wide eyed, his usually light green eyes not dark and confused. A had sent a new text, and Justin had read them.


End file.
